cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaquento Schmidt
Jaquento is a non-commisioned technician working in the Alliance Navy, holding the rank "Operations Chief". He was born in Kassel, European Union ( former Germany). He now lives as spacer on the Citadel in a cheap appartment block in Tayseri Ward. He is currenly the Head of the Electronics and Network Maintenance Department within the Alliance Tower. His current level of qualification is E(ngineering)5 but he also qualified S(cout)2. Jaquento is usually laidback and doesn't take the protocol to seriously. He spends his free time working on various modifications for his beloved Phalanx (which has recently replaced his Carnifex) and Omni-Tool. He occasionally broadcasts his work via ExtraTube. Personality Jaquento Schmidt is a human being with a juvenile curiosity regarding the aliens on the citadel. He is currently part of the Alliance Intelligence Service, where he is a member of its Rapid Response Force, a SWAT-style unit that operates on the Citadel as the AIS' muscle. He has issues with being young for high-ranking noncom officers, doubting being worth it to hold a high rank at his age and relative military inexperice as well as him being a "riffer" While he has first hand combat experience, he considers himself a technician first, an non-commisioned officer second and a soldier third. He doesn't like combat much, thus he initially declined becoming part of a fighting unit, but recent activity thanks to the CDN board he was put into a combat unit. For now he enjoys his stay on the citadel. He likes its metropolitan flair and the many new impressions. Combat Ablities When forced to fight he uses his omnitool with sophisticated hackmacros based on his indepth knowledge of weapons causing them to malfunction as well as his personal modded Viper, his equally heavy modded Phalanx with Trick Shooter module and german profanity. His weapons are usually loaded with incendiary ammunation, and his omnitool can shoot bursts of cryonic matter. Jaquento prefers causing distraction and confusion over subtlity and raw firepower, taking enemies with his precision rifle of from a distance. On the Citadel he always carries his Phalanx, to indicate his status as member of military and to shoo of the more dangerous elements in Tayseri Ward. Biography Childhood Jaquento Schmidt is the only son of Maria and Richart Schmidt. The mother, a native spaniard worked as lab assistant on an european eezo-project at Universität Kassel, where she met her husband, Lawyer and owner of the law firm "Schmidt Consulting", Richard Schmidt. She was contaminated with Element Zero 5 months before giving to Jaquento. She died from the contamination two weeks after. Jaquento never developed any biotic skills, but also never suffered from cancer and other complications either. Jaquento developed early an interest in electronics and computer systems. He attended public school and received at the age of 19 his Abitur. His decision for an apprenticeship as "Electrician for Systems and Devices" (a jack of all/master of nothing in electronics), wasn't approved of his father, though he reluctantly agreed. Not satisfied being assigned to work at assembly lines, he quitted his job after he qualified as Electrician at the age of 21. After three years (6 semesters) at the public college "Universität Kassel" he received his bachelor-degree. To his fathers disappointment he never had interest in practising law or becoming a scientist at the college. He and his dad still talk to another, but it is awkward and uneasy at best. Joining the Alliance Jaquento Schmidt applied for Service in the Alliance after Saren's attack on the Citadel. He just recieved his bachlor-degree and was eager to get away from earth and his dad. He saw his chance when the alliance was in need for personal after the losses of the Geth-Attack. The recruitment officer recogniced his experience and technical expertise in the civil sector and recommended him for the "Rapid Fielding Initiative" - program. Jaquento Schmidt scored high with semi-automated weapons during training, his drillsargent suggested him for additional training as designated marksmen. When he ended his training he was promoted to Service Chief and sent to the Teutoburg Forrest (26th Scoutflottila, 5th fleet) as Network/VI technician. The wolf-pack's mission (the Teutoburg Forest's and 4 other Waterloo Class frigates) was a 4 month lasting S&D-Operation in the Skyllian Verge, attacking baterian military or pirate ships and outposts as a retribution for the failed attack on Terra Nova. After two months on the Teutorburg Forest Jaquento replaced Marksman GyChief Piottr Mikailowitch as marksman in the marine squad after he took a rifleround in the rectum. Jaquento was promoted to Gunnery Chief, when his idea prevented the Teutoburg Forest from crashing into a planet. Of course, it was a joint effort of the whole crew, but Jaquento was credited for his way of thinking. After the mission ended, and the 26th docked with the Alliance Tower for resupply and debriefing, he was offered a position in the Infiltrator-Program of the AIS, but Jaquento declined. He instead took the position as Head of the Electronics and Network Maintenance Department. Since no "Head of Department" in Alliance Tower is ranked lower than Operations Chief, Jaquento was kicked upstairs and promoted. He held this position for two years before he left and his second in command was promoted to his position. During his life on his citadel he made friends with several denizens, espcially with the inhabitants of the Sniper's Touch, to which he feels protective. Due to his exposure to clandestine material and taking part in such operations he was permanently transfered to AIS office on the Citadel as his superiors thought his talents would be more useful there. Now he puts his abilities as combat technician and marksman into use. When not deployed with the Rapid Reaction Force, he writes dossiers for the military and helps out with the cyber-warfare unit. Trivia *Jaquento is named after a protagonist out of the german Sturmwelten trilogy. *Jaquento contains many traces of the players background, due to his inexperience with roleplay. "Write about what you know." *Jaquento's player is an avid fan of the Command & Conquer franchise. Category:Characters Category:Humans